Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born 1979 as Kal-El) is the son of late scientists Jor-El and Lara Van-El, the best friend of James Olsen and the fiancée of Lois Lane. After being rocketed to Earth as a baby from the dying planet of Krypton alongside his older cousin Kara Zor-El, who remained stuck in the Phantom Zone - thus arriving un-aged two decades later - he was discovered by "Pa" and "Ma" Kent, a couple of kindly humans who raised him as their son in the little town of Smallville, Kansas. In his secret identity, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis, while secretly operating as one of the planet's greatest protectors; the world-famous superhero known as Superman, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow" and the "Last Son of Krypton". He has similarities to Crossbow Storm, Ribbow, Skybow Storm, and Linbow Storm in terms of his origins. Biography TBA Personality In his civilian persona, Clark portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned and mild-mannered attitude, because he has to constantly pretend to be a klutz, he has noted sometimes those klutzy moments were real. Clark's timid demeanor was developed as a means of ensuring that no one would suspect any connection between him and his alter-ego, Superman and is helped by the fact that nobody thinks there's a hero among them. Clark sees his job as a journalist as an extension of his Superman responsibilities - bringing truth to the forefront and fighting for the little guy. He believes that everybody has the right to know what is going on in the world, regardless of who is involved. Other motivations for Clark's professional writing were his love for both the art and mysteries. There have been times where traces of Clark's real personality are displayed; one example was when Lena accused him of suspecting her of being behind an explosion because she was a Luthor, which Clark confirms without the slightest hesitation. Clark is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies, although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity and fights with conviction for truth, justice and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Kara Danvers, as he asked James to keep an eye on her while he is off saving the world. When donning his "Clark Kent" persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part - as he does occasionally bump into others (genuinely) by accident, and as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication, showing a strong dislike for alcohol. Clark is very stubborn, as he can be independent to the point of refusing help, he can be cold to those he dislikes or distrusts, breaking through his mild-mannered reporter persona when interviewing Lena Luthor due to his bad experiences with Lex Luthor. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked - when he and Kara were almost killed by the green Kryptonite-powered cyborg John Corben and learned that the D.E.O. had a spy from Project Cadmus who stole the Kryptonite from their organization, Clark yelled at J'onn for putting Kara's life in danger. According to James, Clark doesn't work with the government because of their secret experiments on alien life, which has also caused him to distrust the government itself; this also extended to J'onn J'onzz, whom he originally had a good relationship with until the latter resolved to store Kryptonite in the D.E.O. as a contingency, which enraged Clark, thus leading to the pair falling out, as Clark believed that the Kryptonite the D.E.O. had could fall into the wrong hands and would eventually be used against him or his cousin Kara; this fear of his proved to be correct, although the situation was resolved when all the D.E.O.'s Kryptonite was entrusted to him and J'onn and Clark's friendship was repaired. Kara has jokingly described Clark as a "big nerd" because of his habit to give a name to all of their Kryptonian abilities and related phenomena, despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, Clark is polite, humble, modest and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public and does not abuse his powers; as he lacks the arrogant and self-righteous traits that many of his people possessed, which ultimately led to their near-extinction, he also does not have a dislike for Daxamites, despite the fact they were invading National City, evidenced by the fact how he treated Mon-El warmly, who was dating his cousin, Kara. Although Clark values his humanity, he also accepts the fact that he is a Kryptonian and never will be human, something that his cousin, Kara initially was unable to accept. Clark (under the guise of Superman) was once best friends with Lex Luthor, as the two initially tried to work together to repel the threat of alien invasions, but Lex's methods were far crueler than Clark's, although the latter tried hard to trust his friend, defending him against accusations of others and continuing to give him several chances to atone for his wrong deeds; however, Clark's own intelligence eventually proved to be too much for even Lex's exceptional deception abilities and he was ultimately able to see through Lex's true nature - this consequently resulted in a falling out between the pair, and while Clark at first only put an end to their partnership and did not attempt to put down or expose Lex and seemed to be reluctant to combat Lex even after Lex himself declared war on him due to believing that Superman's presence attracted the aliens, as Lex committed unspeakable crimes and even went as far as to cause an earthquake in California, any feelings of companionship that Clark had for Lex has vanished due to Clark being furious that Lex would put innocent lives in danger for the explicit purpose of taking him down. In fact, their enmity eventually escalated to the point that both Clark and Lex considered the other to be their greatest enemy, although unlike Lex, Clark prioritised saving innocent lives instead of taking Lex down, despite this, he was determined to stop Lex. Although Clark did not kill Lex after he eventually defeated him, he still did not hesitate to expose his crimes to the public to incarcerate Lex so he can do no more harm. As a result of Lex's actions, Clark has difficulty trusting most members of the Luthor family; however, his distrust is based out of logic, not prejudice. Despite his pride, Clark is not above apologizing or admitting when he is wrong, like when he apologized to Lena for his initial distrust towards her, when he believed she was behind sabotaging the Venture; due to his bad experience with Lex, as Clark realized that he should have given Lena the benefit of the doubt, not just the because of her last name. Powers, Abilities, Weaknesses, and Equipment Powers Kryptonian physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Clark's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for his race, having grown up essentially his entire life with these powers have allowed him to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency; this combined with a lifetime of experience and practice with these abilities allows him to use them with far greater control and an equally greater levels of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. Overall, Clark is an incredibly powerful being, with his cousin Kara even referring to him as "the most powerful man in the universe"; making him one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire multiverse. Solar energy absorption: While Clark's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, the stored up energy allows him to use his powers without constant exposure to the solar radiation until finally depleted. Yet, as his body is near-constantly exposed to such energy and able to passively absorb it, this essentially keeps his reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. Accelerated healing factor: Clark's solar charged metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by a Green Kryptonite beam and a series of punches by a cyborg, after few minutes he healed instantly. Self-sustenance: Due to the effects of a yellow sun, Clark's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed, as he does not need to eat or sleep unless he has to. This extends to him being able to survive in harsher environments such as outer space and underwater, able to withstand the conditions. Atmospheric adaption: While Clark does not require oxygen, his physicality allows him to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. Contaminant immunity: Clark has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to be inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, he does not drink and has a strong dislike for alcohol. Flight: Clark is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel himself through the air at tremendous hyper-sonic speeds, much faster than he can travel by foot. As such, he is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. Heat vision: By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from his eyes. Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling or potentially damaging enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, he has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. Invulnerability: With his cells supercharged with solar energy, Clark's bodily durability is considerably stronger than even the densest of Earth's metals such as steel. This has earned him the moniker of "Man of Steel" as he is both seemingly invincible to injury as well as courageous in battle. Due to his lifelong time in the young sun, Clark's durability is noticeably stronger than his cousin, Kara, as well as other Kryptonians who've appeared on Earth. Despite this, their similar momentum of strength and durability allow them to potentially injure Clark in combat. Extreme heat resistance: Clark feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat. Elemental resistance: Clark feels no pain when exposed to harmful elements like rocks, fire, electricity and ice. Extended longevity: As a Kryptonian, Clark's lifespan is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Despite being physically older than Kara by over 10 years, Clark still maintains the physical appearance of a man in his prime. Super breath: Clark is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from his mouth. He can also cause the temperature of his breath to drop to sub-zero levels, therefore able to freeze nearly anything instantly. Super hearing: Clark has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. Super speed: Similar to his super strength, the solar energy within Clark's cells enable him to propel himself at super-sonic speeds as well as accelerate his movements and reactions to velocities sufficient to catch a speeding bullet in his bare hands and perceive the world in slowed motion. As he doesn't derive his speed from the Speed Force, he seemingly cannot reach the speed of light, nor can he match the speed of a speedster. This was explained when Eobard Thawne mentioned that he raced Superman at some unknown point in time; stating, "He is fast... I'm faster".26 Accelerated perception: While using her super speed, Clark sees everything much slower allowing him to move with precision and accuracy within very fast moments. Super strength: The greatest display of Clark's abilities lies in his super strength - his chief superpower. With his muscles empowered by Earth's yellow sun coupled with the raw energy this conditioning causes to surge throughout his physiology, Clark's full strength is virtually incalculable. Clark was first shown to balance the Venture space-shuttle, albeit with the help of Supergirl. Later, he supported the weight of a falling building while Kara stabilized the foundation. Clark's muscle is such that he can challenge and overpower even seasoned Kryptonian soldiers such as Zod, who he was able to kill off in their last fight. With a single clench of his fist, he was able to put a chunk of coal under enough pressure to turn it into a diamond immediately before proposing to his girlfriend, Lois Lane.24 Super jumping/leaping: Clark is able to jump several feet off the ground and leap several stories in a single bound without having to fly. He is known to be able to "leap tall buildings in a single bound", and usually, when he has to fly, he jump upwards before shooting skyward. Thunderclap: When Clark uses his super strength to clap his hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy's glass, pushes objects away from him and disorients anyone nearby.24 Super stamina: Clark can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Super reflexes: Clark's reflexes are so fast, he can respond to attacks within seconds. Telepathy immunity: Clark is immune to immune to most forms of telepathic powers, even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz. X-ray vision: Clark is able to see through solid objects; except for lead. Abilities Genius-level intellect/Skilled tactician/Leader: Clark holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, even to the point of being at computational levels; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed far surpassing most humans. His intelligence is so great that he appears to be clever enough to rival and seemingly even ultimately outsmart Lex Luthor, who was considered to be nearly unrivalled in intelligence and among the most intelligent members of the Luthor Family, as he was able to stalemate his former best friend/ arch nemesis when Lex declared war on him, thwarting his unspeakable crimes and countering Lex's sophisticated attacks on him many times and eventually managed to prevail over Lex, exposing his crimes to the public, although not without immense difficulty and only after years of standstill. He is extremely sharp and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him, and had enough intuition that he was eventually able to figure out Lex's true nature, which had eluded the whole world, although it took him several years before he finally saw through it fully. Clark also is able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without kill anyone or destroying anything. Clark can inspire the people to be the best that they can be and sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. Expert investigator: As among the best reporters in Daily Planet, Clark is an exceptional investigator, as he follows every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. He also uses his talents as an investigator to a great effect as a superhero, having solved many mysteries alongside Chloe and he was even skilled enough to be capable of exposing Lex Luthor's crimes to the public, which were so carefully coordinated and hidden that the whole world never even suspected Lex was a criminal. Multilingual: Clark is capable of fluently speaking English and Kryptonese. Indomitable will/High pain tolerance: Clark has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. He has an incredible tolerance for pain, even when weakened by Green Kryptonite, he was able to resist and keep fighting Metallo. Intimidation: Throughout his career as Superman, Clark commands an intimidating presence to the point where most humans fear him, he is also feared by most aliens, even by someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz and many fugitives from Fort Rozz. Expert combatant: Clark has proven himself to be an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. His skills in martial arts are even sufficient enough to be able to not only fight evenly with other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, but also even defeat them single-handedly, as seen when he was able to take down and imprison Maxima, an expert unarmed fighter in her own right who was able to restrain and almost beat Supergirl even after she had become more proficient in unarmed combat, stalemate Lex Luthor wearing his Lexosuit repeatedly and eventually defeat him, and even ultimately best Zod, a highly trained Kryptonian general in both of their altercations, killing him in their final fight. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them and can easily keep up with the highly proficient Martian Manhunter. His skills can even be still effectively used while he was in a weakened state or having deep hallucinations that made him not focused and much more brutal, as while weakened by Green Kryptonite, Clark was still capable of fighting off a superpowered cyborg and defeating him, allowing him to escape along with Kara; even while affected with Silver Kryptonite and not focused due to his rage of general Zod, he managed to match Kara for a prolonged period of time, only being barely beaten and managing to exhaust her as well. Weaknesses Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Clark is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse effect on him; Green Kryptonite: Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Clark, but weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. However, possibly due to a long lifetime of constant exposure to yellow solar radiation, Clark has demonstrated a certain level of resilience to green kryptonite. Red Kryptonite: If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Clark's inhibitions and turns him into a corrupt version of himself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Clark will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around him. Silver Kryptonite: If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause him to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. Extreme energy: Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit, can be enough to kill Clark. Red sun energy: Clark is powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. Blue sun energy: Clark is powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun, its radiation is also fatal to him and anyone else with a Y chromosome. Solar energy depletion: Using his powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain his solar energy to the point where Clark loses all of his powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day. This renders him as weak as a human, allowing Clark to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. Solar energy overload: If Clark absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison and kill him. Lead: Even with his X-ray vision; Clark cannot see through lead. High-frequencies: Although considered a strength, Clark's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since his hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient him and cause pain in his ears, leaving him vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers, like Silver Banshee can potentially be powerful enough to cause Clark's ears to bleed. Sound-dampening tech: The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and caused Clark slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. Myriad: Clark's brain is more human than other Kryptonians who spent much of their lives on Krypton. This means he is vulnerable to Myriad's mind control function. Equipment Superman suit: Clark wears a protective suit as his super-hero alter-ego, Superman, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. The suit is mostly blue, with a red belt, along with a red cape and boots, featuring a red and yellow House of El emblem on the chest; though the original version also included a pair of leggings that resembled pants with underwear worn over them. It's unknown what materials the suit is made from, however, it is just as durable as a Kryptonian. Clark notably is able to change into his suit in seconds with his speed, usually keeping it underneath his civilian clothing. Items in the Fortress of Solitude: Over the course of his many adventures, Clark has recovered various artifacts mainly, but not exclusively, from Krypton, which he keeps stored into his Fortress of Solitude. Many of them are dangerous and he maintains them locked up inside it, while others he uses in his heroic deeds to provide help to himself or his allies. So far, these items consist of: Phantom Zone projector: A device that was originally used by Kryptonians to instantaneously beam prisoners into the Phantom Zone prison known as Fort Rozz, but could also be used as a teleportation device. Robots: Superman has many service robots, known as the Kelex, who take care of the Fortress while he's not present and provide the visitors with information if they're not considered intruders, otherwise defending the sanctuary. Light-generating hammer: A mysterious warhammer that, whenever it is hit, touched or comes in contact with a surface, generates a burst of light energy. Trivia * He likes mystery novels.